


got a fever running through my bones

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Frottage, Future Fic, Married Couple, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Next time,” Lydia murmurs, pressing a little kiss to Allison’s neck, “I’m planning our anniversary.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	got a fever running through my bones

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/133556319259/okay-im-gonna-go-wth-allydia-its-their

They’ve been married for four years.

Allison still can’t quite believe it. Sometimes, when she wakes up with Lydia next to her, it hits her just as it did that first time they slept together and Allison woke up with Lydia in her arms, that Lydia loves her. It’s this warm, fluttery feeling in her chest, the unbidden smile at her lips.

She hasn’t fallen a single ounce out of love with Lydia. She hasn’t become complacent, or used to being with her, sharing a house, a bed, a life. If anything, she’s fallen more in love than she ever imagined was possible.

It’s an amazing feeling. Even more so to know that Lydia feels the same.

She’s got their anniversary planned to every last detail. It starts with cooking Lydia a meal (by cook, she means reheating Thai takeout, because her cooking skills have always been...lacking), followed by a bath. Lydia’s full and all limp and happy as Allison washes her, presses kisses over her shoulders and neck. The necklace she got Lydia hangs between her breasts, glinting in the light. 

They watch Lydia’s favorite movie, snuggled on the couch; Allison even gives her a massage, until she gets to Lydia’s feet and her wife squeals, accidentally kicking her in the shoulder as she squirms away. And then, finally, when it’s late and dark and they feel like they’re in their own little world, Allison slowly leads Lydia into their bedroom.

There are rose petals around the bed, candles lighting up the room with a soft, romantic glow, and Lydia rolls her eyes, calls Allison a dork, but there’s a soft smile playing at her lips.

“I love you,” she says softly.

Allison draws her close, kissing her slow and deep. It’s a sweet mixture of familiar and exciting as she undresses Lydia, presses her down on the bed. Lydia’s lips are full and soft against hers, parting in a quiet gasp as Allison presses kisses down her neck, between her breasts and down her stomach until Lydia’s squirming, impatient.

She’s a little wet when Allison finally touches her, just a finger teasing between her folds as she kisses her way back up to Lydia’s breasts. She loves worshipping every single inch of Lydia’s soft skin, loves dragging it out, slow and teasing, working Lydia up as she maps the familiar valleys and planes and curves with her lips and tongue. 

Only when Lydia’s writhing, damp with sweat and slick with arousal, tugging impatiently at Allison’s hair, does she smile and finally taste her. She’s always loved going down on Lydia, teasing her with little flicks of her tongue over her clit, driving her crazy with deeper, firmer licks. 

It’s not long before Lydia’s pressing her hips up, fingers tangled in Allison’s hair as she moans louder and loader. Her thighs clench around Allison’s head as she trembles and Allison grips them, spreads her open wider as she eats her out like it’s the last thing she’ll ever do. With a brush of her thumb over Lydia’s clit, her wife’s coming with a breathless cry, body straining up. 

Allison keeps going until Lydia’s sensitive and whimpering before sliding back up her body, capturing her lips in a soft, breathless kiss.

“You,” Lydia murmurs, smoothing Allison’s hair back. “Are amazing.”

Allison takes in the sight of her, her pale skin under the soft, warm light, her cheeks pink and hair damp with sweat; she looks fucked out and breathtaking.

“And you are beautiful,” Allison replies softly. 

Lydia’s lips curve into a coy smile and just like that, she takes control, rolling them over so she’s on top. She slots their bodies together perfectly, rolling her hips so they’re rubbing together. When Allison’s panting, hips twitching, Lydia gently rubs her clit until she’s coming, hard, with a choked off moan. 

Lydia drops down to lie on top of her, face tucked against Allison’s neck, and she smiles, sliding her arms around her, stroking her hair gently. 

“Next time,” Lydia murmurs, pressing a little kiss to Allison’s neck, “I’m planning our anniversary.”

She grins, dipping her chin to kiss Lydia’s forehead. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
